


I hope you never regret me

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute af Alex, F/F, Fluff, but then happy Maggie, sad!Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:24:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: 'Never, on my life.'Set after the kiss, and they're happy, but Maggie gets insecure and scared until Alex gets her to talk.I hurt my heart writing this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idek  
> I just love 'em.

‘I never stood a chance, did I?’ Maggie smiled, shaking her head.

Alex ducked her head, hiding a smirk. ‘Am I just _that_ irresistible?’

‘It seems that way.’ Maggie grinned.

They stood staring at one another for a moment longer before Alex glanced back over at the pizza and beer that sat long forgotten.

‘Wanna watch a movie?’

Maggie nodded, following Alex behind the counter to grab a beer before they both got comfortable on the couch, taking the pizza with them.

They sat comfortably close as Alex flicked through the films she had lined up.

‘Lot of lesbian films, Alex.’ Maggie smirked.

Alex rolled her eyes. ‘Kara’s idea.’

They ended up picking ‘Easy A’, because it is, as Alex says, ‘ah-mazing’ and ‘Emma Stone is wonderful’.

Maggie shook her head at the girl’s dorkiness, and let her put the movie on.

20 minutes into the film, Alex shifted closer to Maggie so she was leaning into her, her legs curled up under her. Maggie glanced down and grabbed Alex’s hand in her, squeezing it lightly. She noticed Alex smile.

Alex noticed Maggie frown.

‘Hey, what’s going on up there?’ The taller girl gently poked Maggie’s forehead.

She put on a smile, and shook her head. ‘Nothing, dork.’

‘You can talk to me Maggie…’ Alex said softly, and just the way she said her name crushed Maggie’s walls once again, just as she did over and over with everything she did.

‘I just don’t want…this-‘ Maggie gestured to the both of them. ‘To go away.’

The short-haired girl nodded. ‘Me neither. It’s not going to, okay?’

‘It’s just-‘ Maggie sighed. ‘My ex…those things she said, that wasn’t everything.’

Alex frowned, and sat up, turning to face the brunette. ‘What do you mean?’

‘She said that only a fool would fall for someone as deadly, and as damaged as me.’ Maggie shrugged, smiling sadly. ‘And I believed her. I thought that, after everything, maybe in the end…I was meant to be alone.’

Alex looked away, sighing angrily, before turning back. ‘Maggie, they were wrong. I, I just I don’t know how to tell you how amazing you are. You are. And you’re not going to be alone, you don’t have to be alone anymore.’

Maggie bit her lip almost hard enough to draw blood, Alex saw and gently put her hand on the girl’s cheek, her thumb tracing her lips.

‘We’re okay.’ She smiled.

‘You going soft on me Danvers?’ Maggie joked, trying to lighten the mood, but really she was trying to stop the tears from coming because she had never felt so safe.

Alex chuckled quietly. ‘Shut up.’

She leant forward, kissing her gently.

‘I hope you never regret me.’ Maggie mumbled into the kiss.

‘Never, on my life.’ Alex told her.


End file.
